Naruto of Pandora
by LegendaryJeager97
Summary: This is a story challenge. If you like it enough and want to see more give me a message and I'll give it to ya if you want to write it


_**Ok a new challenge idea is in my mind after watching the Avatar movie. Not the cartoon/anime/manga or whatever it is the one made in 2009 that movie. Anyways tell me how you think it is and I will let you read and then try to messgae me so you could adopt it if you want it.**_

* * *

 _When I was lying there in the VA hospital, with a big ass hole blown through the middle of my life I started to have dreams as if I was flying... I was free... but sooner or later... you have to wake up... They can fix up a spine if you've got the money, but not if you have vet benefits. Especially in this economy... The only thing you can get with a VA check and twelve bucks is a simple cup of coffee. I'm what they call... waitlisted. Sure the waiting is a pain in the ass, but the time off gives you time to reflect on what you could have done to make a difference in life instead of making the choice you went with that forced you to the point you were at._

 _I became a Marine for the hardships. To be hammered on the 'Anvil of Life' as my superiors called it. Told myself that I could pass any test that a regular man could. Now let's get some things straight I don't want your pity. I don't want your sympathy. I'm telling you if you want a fair deal then you definitely are on the wrong planet. Here the strong prey on those that are weak... it's just the way things are...and nobody does a damn thing. It's a thing called life... and she is the biggest bitch that you'll ever meet. She can be a Saint one minute... and then she can be the Devil the next... The strong prey on the weak... that's just how it works._

* * *

 **Year: 2250**

 **Location: Morgue, Earth**

* * *

 _A blond man in a wheelchair could be seen looking in a box that contained a man similar in everything. The man in the box was Menma Uzumaki twin brother to Naruto Uzumaki. "Well Mr. Uzumaki it's time..." one of the men dressed in suits told the cripple. "Yeah... I just wanna see him off one more time..." Naruto whispered before he moved his wheelchair back. He watched as they pushed the box with the body of his brother into the incinerator and pushed the button. Turns out a guy with a knife took him out... just for three bucks and a free meal at a local cafe. Three bucks... over someone's life... complete bullshit if you ask me._

 _He watched as the flames filled the space the body was in and start to burn Menma. One of the men that had brought him to the morgue while he was trying to relax cleared his throat. "Mr. Uzumaki I know you're a bit upset... but there is something you should know." the man said. "Well... lay it on me." Naruto said. I may have a Japanese name but I was born in America. The oldest son of the wealthiest family in the world... I didn't want to be treated like some spoilt bitch like most other rich kids. Not me and Menma... we did everything together which included fighting in the war... After coming stateside we drifted apart a ways, but always stayed in touch._

 _We asked our parents if we could see if we could make it out on our own, and things were looking pretty well. Until one day I got shot in the back by a friendly fire. He paid for the bill for me to stay in the hospital and apologized, but you know what I told him... it's called life, and she's the biggest bitch that you will ever meet. Sure Ol Thompson and I meet up at the local bar to talk about the good days where all we had to worry about was being shoved through the mud and take orders from a pissed CO which usually ended in a drinking contest I always won... still do even to this day. Ah that sorry old coot could never hold his liquor like a champ._

 _"Your brother represented a significant investment for the military. In fact we'd like to talk to you about taking over his contract." the man said breaking Naruto from his thoughts. "Where do I sign?" Naruto asked as the man in charge of the cremation brought out a clipboard and pointed to a line showing Naruto had come to retrieve the ashes of his baby brother. "Since your genes are identical to his you could step into his shoes... so to speak." the man said as he realized Naruto was a cripple. "It'd be a fresh start on a new world. You could do something important... make a difference..." the second man said to the blond._

 _"The pay is worth it... a very good salary from what I'm told." the first man told him. They were asking me to go play scientist... great. In reality Menma was the scientist not me. Hell the only science he ever did worth remembering was dissecting a frog or a fish in ninth grade. Menma was the one that wanted to get shot light-years out in space to find the answers... not me. Me... I was just a grunt sent someplace he was gonna regret. "So where do I sign?" Naruto asked once again. The two men nodded at one another and motioned for the blond to follow. With one last look Naruto bid farewell to the man that stood by his side since day one..._

* * *

Flashback over

* * *

Waking up Naruto saw he was still in the Cryo tube they had shoved him in before they shoved him into space. The cryo tube opened and Naruto floated out and saw one of the doctors that would stay awake for the entire trip fly over to him. In cryo you don't dream... so when six years pass it feel like a fifth of tequila and an asskicking as a side dish... which in military terms is normal for an everyday workout. "We there yet?" Naruto asked. The doctor nodded to the blond "Oh yeah... we're there goldie locks." the doctor replied to Naruto. Well it was about damn time, he had been stuck in there for fucking ages now and he wanted a bit of freedom.

Turning the doctor calls out to the rest of the marines that just woke up "You've been in cryo for five years nine months and twenty-two days. You will be hungry and you will be weak. If you feel nauseous then feel free to use the doggy bags at your convenience. The staff thank you in advance. Welcome to Pandora everybody." the doctor says to the group. By waking us up it signaled we had reached the new world Pandora. Many of us went there to strike it big, but many soon realized that Earth was tame compared to this hellhole, but nobody said life was fair... just a bitch who could be either a saint or the devil... depending on her mood.

The shuttle disconnected from the clamps that had moored it to the transport for the first time in nearly six years. _"Valkyrie one dash six copy... you are clear for deorbit burn at two-two-four-niner."_ a voice from one of the intercoms told the pilot. "Copy Venture-Star we are go for deorbit burn at two-two-four-niner. Let's get ready to burn." the pilot replied to the control tower. _"Roger that."_ the control tower replied. With that the shuttle ignited it's burners and entered the atmosphere. Inside the cargo bay Naruto alongside seventy other marines waited patiently for the shuttle to land. "Alright Exo-packs on let's go Exo-packs on." a CO commanded the marines and they hurried to comply with him.

"I'll only say it once you lose those then you lose your life, and I do not want to explain why we have to bury one of you down here. If you do lose them you'll fall unconscious in a matter of seconds and'll die in a minute I am not joking get those packs on. Let's not have nobody be dead today you hear. Shit looks real bad on my report." the CO said. With the masks on the CO nodded in satisfaction at the compliance form the trained soldiers. "Good job... and welcome to hell." the CO said as the shuttle landed on the landing pad. "Harnesses off grab those bags and line up." the CO ordered the group of soldiers.

"Now when that ramp goes down go directly into that base. Do not stop." the CO said. "On my mark..." the CO said as he pulled a lever and the ramp began to lower. As it lowered everyone tried to get a look at the new world they had been taken to. Hell even Naruto looked around at what he could see at the new world. The ramp finally lowered and the CO shouted "Go, go, go, go get out of there. Keep moving. Let's go people." in a loud voice. When all the others got out of the way Naruto grabbed his wheelchair and unfurled it and climbed in it. Grabbing his legs he quickly swung them over and grabbed his bag and started to roll out of the shuttle to follow the rest of the Marines.

Back on Earth there was no such thing as an ex-Marine. You may be out, but you never lose the attitude. The CO turned around to look at the blonde "Come on let's go special case. Do not make me wait on you." the CO said. Naruto quickly rolled down the ramp and caught up to the group. One of the men noticed Naruto and pointed at him. "Check it out man." one of them said as the other looked at the blond. "Oh that's messed up." a second said. "It's a meal on wheels." the first said. Naruto decided to ignore the comments about him being a cripple and rolled inside the base. Naruto luckily got inside as the General started his explanation.

"You are not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora ladies and gentlemen." the General said. "Respect that fact every second of every day." the man said. "If there is in fact a hell you might wanna go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora." the General said. Pointing at the treeline the general spoke "Out there beyond that fence line everything that crawls through the mud, flies, or crawls wants to kill you and eat your eye's for jujubee's." the General said. "We have a indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'Vi. They are rather fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that'll stop your heart in a minute. They have bones that are naturally reinforced with a natural carbon-fiber. And I will tell you now they are some very hard sons of bitches to kill." the General said.

"They have the ability to command forces of nature to their very whim. They'll use five basic elements followed by a subcategory known as sub-elements. So far we have only recorded one of them being able to use a third subcategory sub-element." the General said. "If you piss them off then may god have mercy on your soul." he said. "These Na'Vi are like Superman, but on a different level you won't be able to understand. Now as the head of security it is my job to keep you alive. I won't succeed... not with all of you... if you wish to survive you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules. Pandora rules..." the General said.

 _"Oh great nothing like a good old schooled debriefing to put your mind at ease."_ Naruto thought to himself as he listened to the General. When the General was done listing and debriefing he dismissed them. Naruto was rolling down the hallway until someone called out to him "Excuse me. Pardon me. Naruto." a voice called out. Turning around Naruto saw a redhead walking up to him. "You're Naruto, Menma's brother right?" he asked him. "Dear god you look just like him." the man said. A wave of surprise washed over the redhead "Oh sorry I'm Gaara, Gaara Sabaku." the man introduced himself as he stuck his hand out to the blond.

"Went through Avatar training with Menma." Gaara said. "Avatar training... what's that?" Naruto asked his new partner. "Come on I'll show you." Gaara said motioning for the blond to follow him. "Into the bio-lab..." Gaara said motioning around him. "Cool... cool." Naruto said as he looked around. "As you can see it's the most advanced genetics lab in the solar system." a new voice called out. Turning Naruto saw a silver haired man wearing a eyepatch. "Oh uh Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself sticking his hand out to the man. "Kakashi Hatake welcome." the man introduced himself shaking his hand in return.

"Now if you will follow me I'll show you to the vessels." Kakashi said motioning for them to follow him. Wheeling himself around some tables Naruto and Gaara came across a couple of tubes with two large men inside them. It was obvious who's was who's as the Avatar meant for Menma was nearly twice as large as the other ten in the pods. "It looks just like him." Naruto said. "No... it looks like you. This is your Avatar now Naruto." Kakashi said as he came up to him and pressed several buttons. "Why is this one so much bigger than th other's?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know... when we first started seeing this anomaly in him we tried to do everything possible for him to stay normal, but for some reason the cloning tubes wouldn't function and it just... grew." Kakashi told him. "Uh huh... and the red hair why's that?" Naruto asked as Kakashi shrugged his shoulder's again. "Don't know... but if you ever meet a native ask them." Kakashi joked. "Are they that bad?" Naruto asked Kakashi who shook his head no. "No... they are just misunderstood. In fact they work together with what they have to make the world we're on a better place. I heard that some of the powers they weild are on a whole different level." Kakashi said.

"What powers can they weild? I mean I know they weild five basic elements but what are these subcategory elements?" Naruto asked. "And that Mr. Uzumaki is the secret. We know which Avatar will weild at least one Natural element sometimes two. And while learning a new element isn't new to them it's extremely rare for a person to learn all five. In fact those that do are candidates for leadership among the clans." Kakashi said. "Anyways the four basic elements are as you know Earth, Wind, Fire, Water but here they have the ability to use a fifth which happens to be Lightning. Now as for the sub-elements we can never tell until we ask. I know only of one subelement and that is ice." Kakashi told him.

"Sounds surreal." Naruto said. "Yeah... and the good news is they'll be out tomorrow so that's a plus." Gaara said from beside his Avatar. "Anything special about yours Gaara?" Naruto called out. "Yeah I got sand." Gaara replied. Naruto was confused. "Sand..." Naruto said confused as he wheeled himself over to the tube with Gaara's Avatar. "Yeah Sand, says so on the screen." Gaara said typing a few things into the console where Naruto watched as it showed abilities he could use. "So you're a Wind, Lightning and Earth user. That's rare especially on Pandora." Kakashi said. "I know, but it's so cool." Gaara said.

"Oh and there is one more thing you should know..." Kakashi said. "Oh... and what would that be?" Gaara asked. "Well seeing as it's classified to everyone else except for those who will be doing it you guys will be having a few extra abilities to fall back on." Kakashi said. "And what would we be given?" Gaara asked. "Well here on Pandora they have what are known as Tailed Beasts, and as the name imply they are powerful... real powerful..." Kakashi said. "How powerful we talking about?" Naruto asked. "Powerful enough to take on an entire army and wipe them all out with ease." Kakashi said to the two marines with a even voice.

"And what exactly do we have to do with these army killers?" Naruto asked again. "Technically we have already subdued two of them. Gaara will be having the weakest dubbed the Shukaku otherwise known as the Sand Spirit. We think a boost in sand manipulation shall do you good. Naruto however shall be having so far the most powerful we could get our hands on... the Juubi as the native's call it... otherwise known as the Ten-Tails to us..." Kakashi said seriously. "What's so special about this Ten-Tails?" Naruto asked. "It's not what makes it special it's what it can do." Gaara said in a quiet voice.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked. "It's a God in every sense of the word... undefeatable... untouchable... unkillable... the Ten-Tails is literally the harbinger of death and destruction... Legends here on Pandora call the Ten-Tails the Guardian of Life and Death... how did you guy's get it?" he asked Kakashi. "We chased it down and had it run nonstop until it collapsed... poor thing... The Marines then put a suppressing element on it and we've had our hands on it ever since." Kakashi said. "Isn't that basically animal cruelty?" Gaara asked. Kakashi shook his head no once again. WHat the hell was wrong with the people in this damned fort?

"Sorry... but here the military just thinks of the Ten-Tails as another weapon for us to use... I hate what they do to these creatures but there isn't anything I can do about it." he told them. "You really don't like what they do to them?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head no "They keep the Tailed Beasts in a high security place that we don't know of unconscious... nobody can find them, and it'll stay like that... You two will be the only ones to ever undergo something like this... I warn you now You need to keep calm and don't go hog wild with your emotions as the Tailed Beasts will know." Kakashi said seriously.

* * *

The next day was the operations where he and Gaara would link with their Avatar body and go through a bit of rehab to get used to them. Right now Naruto was wheeling himself through the link room with Gaara waiting to meet one of their fellow teammates. _"Attention: Avatar driver coming out of link"_ a mechanical voice said alerting everyone, while one of the pods that would allow for the two of them to link slowly moved back. It opened to reveal a tall redhead that looked like she had a problem with just about everyone and everything that looked out of place... kinda reminded the blond of his mother... except she was military.

A techy tapped a screen several times to proceed with the movement and backed away from the link pod. "Who's got my fucking cigarettes." the woman said loudly as she held out her hand. "Uh hello guy's there is something that is wrong with this picture." she said waving her empty hand around. The techy came running over with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter for the redheaded woman. "Thank you." the redhead said taking the items from the techy before taking a cigarette out and lighting it quickly before taking a puff from the cancer stick. "Ah nothing like a smoke in the afternoon." she said breathing out a cloud of smoke from her mouth.

"Dude that's Karin Senju she's a fucking legend. She's also the head of the Avatar program." Gaara said in a bit of excitement. "She's a fucking babe is what she is." Naruto said. "Yeah... just don't let her hear you say that." Kakashi said. Wheeling himself over to the lovely redhead Kakashi smiled "And there she is cinderella back from the ball from a night of fun." Kakashi said. "Can it one-eye." Karin growled at the man. "Well it just so happens that I have somebody I would like you to meet." Kakashi said motioning to the blond sitting in the wheelchair behind him. "Karin meet Naruto, Naruto meet Karin." Kakashi said.

Looking at Gaara Karin flashed a beautiful smile that could melt any man's heart "Hey couz how ya been?" she asked as Naruto's eye's shot open in shock. He had just called the cousin of his new acquaintance a fucking babe... he was dead... simply... dead. "Been good... how long has it been ten, fifteen years since you left Earth." Gaara responded. "Around sixteen." Karin replied. "So how has your language been?" she asked. "Uh it's getting better." Gaara said as they started to talk in a whole other language that Naruto couldn't comprehend. When they finished she nodded her head in approval "Sounds pretty good if you ask me." Karin said.

She then looked at the crippled blond sitting in his wheelchair waiting patiently "And you are?" she asked. "Naruto Uzumaki ma'am." he said to the redheaded female. "Yeah yeah I know who you are, and I don't need you." she said to the blond. "I need your brother. You know the Ph. D. the one who trained with me for the last six years." she said to the cripple. "Dead... I know it's a fucking inconvenience, but I'm what you got right now." Naruto said. "How much lab training do you have Mr. Uzumaki?" she asked the blond. "Well I dissected a frog once, but I know enough chemistry to make explosives and medicine as well as some other stuff." he said.

"Huh... bit more than I expected..." Karin said. "Oh you are breakin my heart." Naruto said clutching his chest. "Oh yeah you're definitely his brother alright. A complete and total flirt to every woman you meet." Karin grumbled out. Naruto could only chuckle at the woman's words as they were true. Both he and Menma were the biggest flirts on Earth and now he was the biggest one on Pandora. "Well tomorrow is a big day so be here in time. I have other business to attend to." she said walking off. "She didn't even give me the time." Naruto said. "Tomorrow at o eight-hundred don't be late or she'll blow a gasket." Kakashi told him before he left too.

* * *

The next day

* * *

It was time for Naruto and Gaara to be linked to their Avatar bodies great. The doctors had to roll out a couple extra gurneys for the blonde's Avatar body, but other than that everything was just fine. Naruto and Gaara followed Karin and she pointed to a couple of the open pods. "Ok Gaara you're in there, and Uzumaki you are in this one." Karin said as she pointed to the two pods they were supposed to be in. Rolling up beside it Naruto poked the green gelatin substance he would be lying on as he worked to get used to his Avatar body with a big grin appearing on his face like he was a child in an expensive as hell candy store.

"This is cool." Naruto said with a large grin on his face. "Let's rock." Gaara said. "Ooh rah." Naruto said in agreement as he jumped into the gel mattress. Karin went to grab his legs to help Naruto stopped her "Don't... I got this." he said as he pulled his legs up into the pod. "Question for you Uzumaki." Karin said to him. "Fire away." Naruto replied to the redhead. "What made you come here... to the most hostile place known to mankind... like seriously what was running through that head of yours?" she asked. "Uhh... a new adventure I wanted to see if it was worth it so here I am..." Naruto answered as he adjusted his feet before lying down.

"Alright head down." Karin said as she lowered some type of metal device that would link the two of them together. Lifting his head Naruto smirked at her "You are a doctor right?" he asked. "Yes what about it?" Karin asked as she pushed his head down again. "Well I seem to be having some pain shoot through my body think you can help out?" he asked smirk never leaving his face as he raised his head again. "Where does it hurt?" she asked. "Oh right around here." Naruto said motioning to his mouth. "Yeah nice try but it's not going to work." Karin said as she lowered his head a third time. "Really I beg to differ." Naruto said raising his head again.

"Down." Karin said. "And I refute that difference Mr. Uzumaki." Karin said to him. Naruto chuckled at the redheads response to his advances. Screw her being Gaara's cousin if he died on this planet he would rather die with the smile he had on his face as he flirted with this woman. "Alright just relax and clear your mind and everything will become clear. It should be easy for someone like you." Karin said as she closed the pod. "Oh suck my- she didn't get to hear the rest as the pod clocked shut and locked in as it moved to the linking module. "Yep... definitely his brother... total flirt..." Karin said as she shook her head at the blonde's comment.

The doctors were all monitoring their vitals to make sure that they would be alright. Kakashi held a image of Naruto's brain and chuckled "What a beautiful brain." he said with a chuckle. "Ok stop the mad scientist act I'm going in." she said climbing into a pod. "Good luck." Kakashi said. "Kiss the darkest corners of my lily white ass." Karin said before she shut the pod. "Only if you would let me." Kakashi chuckled out. "Alright the link is stabilised." one of the technicians said as she looked at the complete link between Naruto and his new body. "Well let's see how this plays out." Kakashi said. This was sure to be interesting for sure.

* * *

Naruto opened his eye's and saw the doctors hovering over his massive body. " _Naruto_... _can_ you _hear_ me?" the sound of the doctor's voice reached his ears, although it was really distorted. Focusing a bit more Naruto saw they were flashing a light in his eye's checking his pupil dilation. "Pupil dilation response is normal." one of the doctors said. The second snapped his fingers in his ears causing them to twitch "Hearing response is normal." the second said as Naruto could finally see the two doctors clearly. "Hey guys." Naruto said. "Hey man look at you..." the first doctor said. "Welcome to your new body Naruto." the second doctor said.

"Ok Naruto we're going to take this nice and slow." the first doctor said. "Well lead on." Naruto said as he sat up. "Well if you want to sit up that's alright." the first said to the man. Naruto suddenly began stretching and realized he could move his feet again. "Oh look he's wiggling all ten of his toes." the second doctor said. "He is a special case isn't he?" the first doctor asked with a chuckle. "Aaahhh that feels amazing." Naruto said as he felt the small things move. "Alright Naruto here's what I want you to do, I want to twist your ankle around a bit." the first doctor told the blond. "Which one?" the redhead asked them.

"Right ankle followed by your left ankle." the doctor told him. Twisting the ankles around and feeling the muscles move felt like a miracle in its own right as the redhead groaned in happiness for his new feet. Naruto stretched his toes out and wiggled them with a large grin on his face "Well look at that he's stretching out all ten of his toes." one of the doctors said, but Naruto ignored them for the moment of bliss he was feeling right now. "Oh ho ho man this feels amazing as fuck..." Naruto said in bliss as he felt all the muscles move in his legs after nearly ten years of being in a wheelchair that had been a living hell for him after going stateside.

THe doctor to his left gave a laugh "Well then let's see how well you do with a bit of balance. Could you sit up for me." he said to Naruto. Naruto sat up and slowly placed his feet on the floor. He wanted to just run around and jump for joy. However he knew he'd get in trouble for doing such a thing ad proceeded with the test. After several grueling hours of examinations Naruto was cleared from the infirmary and given a set of custom made briefs as his Avatar was simply to big for normal clothes. He enjoyed the slow walk around the training field and speaking to other drivers. Now it was time to call it a day so with that, he opened his eye's.

* * *

 _ **And that is my first challenge do adopt it as I would like to see where this story goes.**_


End file.
